Amistad por encima del amor
by Little Miss Brightside
Summary: Tanya y Rosalie son muy buenas amigas. ¿Pero cómo surgió esa amistad? Muy fácil, ambas decidieron abrir sus corazones y colocar a la otra antes del vampiro que aman. —Tanya/Rosalie


**﻿Amistad sobre el amor.**

- De acuerdo Edward, no tardes demasiado. - se rindió al comprender que no podría evitarlo.

- Tranquila Tanya, estaré bien. Trataré de alcanzar a los otros.

- No lo dudo. Diviértete. - le deseó antes de que Edward asintiera y saliera de aquella casa en pos de todos los demás que habían salido de caza.

Edward, Tanya y Rosalie habían decidido quedarase, pero no trascurrieron ni diez minutos cuando Edward decidió que también quería cazar con el resto. Tanya trató de persuadirlo pero al final no pudo y tuvo que dejar que se fuera. Ella misma hubiera ido con él si no es que Rosalie no estuviera allí. No confiaba del todo en aquella neófita que Carlisle había traído a su casa en Denali para presentársela a su clan. Él hablaba muy bien de ella al igual que Esme y la verdad es que había sido muy cortés hasta ahora, una huésped digna de mención, pero era su interés por Edward lo que hacia que Tanya no confiára plenamente en ella.

En incontables ocaciones había tratado de que Edward sintiera atracción por ella, pero nunca daba resultado. Y probablemente todo empeoraría ahora, ¿Qué posibiladades tenía junto a esa despanpanante rubia?

Tanya cerró la puerta y se volvió a la pequeña salita donde Rosalie la esperaba sentada en un sillón.

- ¿No se te ofrece nada, cariño?

- No gracias Tanya, todo esta de maravilla. Gracias de nuevo por tu hospitalidad. - contesto Rosalie monótonamente, había dicho esas palabras al menos un centenar de veces.

- De acuerdo, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

- Gracias, lo haré.

Tanya se dió la vuelta dispuesta a dirigirse a otra habitación y atender otros asuntos cuando Rosalie la llamó.

- ¿Tanya?

- ¿Si, Rosalie? - inquirió ella mientras volvía a darse la vuelta para encontrar su mirada con la de ella.

- Creo, que si necesito una cosa. Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo.

- ¿De que se trata?

- Es acerca de Edward - contestó la neófita.

Tanya se quedó por unos segundos sorprendida de que Rosalie, aquella rubia neófita, quisiera hablar con ella acerca del vampiro en el que ambas tenían interés. Obviamente, Rosalie había notado el trato especial que Tanya le daba a Edward.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? - preguntó mientras se sentaba en la mesita ratonera que estaba enfrente de donde se encontraba sentada aquella vampira que tenía apenas algunos meses de nacida.

- Me he dado cuenta de la forma en que lo tratas, pero el no parece notarlo.

- Yo creo que si lo nota, pero Edward es muy caballeroso para rechazarme directamente. - respondió un tanto confundida por aquella situación.

- Si, es cierto eso. - admitió debatida Rosalie. Ella sabía que aquellas palabras que recién había pronunciado Tanya eran ciertas y que era probable que Edward también estaba tratando de rechazarla como lo hacía con aquella vampira de cabellos rojizos. - ¿Pero nunca...? ¿Nunca te ha dado aúnque sea una señal o algo?

- No, pero no me rendiré.

- Supongo que esta bien eso - murmuró.

- También he notado que tienes interés por Edward - Tanya insinuó distrayendo a Rosalie de sus pensamientos.

- Si, pero más que nada es el hecho de que no me encuentra atractiva como todos los demás lo hacen - admitió la vampira rubia.

- ¿Enserio? - inquirió Tanya sorprendida por aquella confesión. Nunca había imaginado que Edward rechazaría a una vampira de tal magnitud de belleza.

- Enserio - masculló.

- Pero tuvo que tener alguna inclinación hacia ti de algún tipo, de alguna forma... - ella no podía creer lo que le decía la vampira rubia que se encontraba frente a ella.

- Nada. Lo único que ha demostrado por mí es desprecio - murmuró Rosalie.

Ambas guardaron silencio por varios minutos que parecían que cada vez se alargaban más. Cada una pensaba en la otra. Rosalie pensaba en los tantos intentos de Tanya por conquistar a Edward; tenía que ser muy fuerte para poder soportar los rechazos que él le daba. Pensaba en que nunca podría soportar que algo así le pasara a ella. Y Tanya pensaba en como se sentía Rosalie; una vampira demasiado hermosa y sin embargo Edward nunca había demostrado interés alguno por ella, sólo desprecio.

Finalmente Tanya habló:

- Me agradas Rosalie - dijo sinceramente, una vez que la había entendido.

- Y tu a mi, Tanya - contestó Rosalie sin rastro alguno de falsedad en su voz de campanillas.

Ambas se sonrieron, un momento en el que compartían el agrado que sentían la una por la otra.

- ¿Amigas? - preguntó Rosalie extendiendo su mano hacia Tanya.

- Amigas - confirmó ella estrechando la mano que estaba extendida en su dirección - No importa quien se quede con Edward.

- Si es que alguna se queda con él - la corrigió Rosalie.

- Cierto - admitió en un suspiro.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí tengo otro one-shoot. Está idea surgió ayer en la noche y hoy en la mañana me puse a escribirlo. Así que, aquí está. :)  
Siempre he pensado que Rosalie y Tanya tienen una buena relación de amistad pero empezé a preguntarme ¿Cómo había surgido? Si en un principio ambas quieren al mismo vampiro, ¿como lograron hacerlo? Pues aquí está la forma. Espero que les guste. Este fic esta basado en los siguientes meses después de la conversión de Rosalie, así que ella no tiene idea de que conocerá a Emmett, y lo que ella siente hacia Edward.. No es exactamente amor, pero le molesta que el no la encuentre atractiva como ya lo mencioné. Respecto a Tanya.. Bueno es Tanya xD Me entienden si han leído Amancer.  
Cuídense y dejen Review! :D  
Nina**


End file.
